Music Semblance? Sure, let's go with that!
by Dahmiel
Summary: When Jaune Arc was young, he happened to stumbled upon a mysterious and powerful individual in the woods. An individual that could utilized music to perform impressive feats. Years later, he travelled to Beacon Academy to become a Huntsman with his unique abilities and awesome music! Join Jaune as he reads the soul of others and demolished his enemies with the power of music!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!**

**This is not mine, but a friend's. I had to fill in the rest of the story because she was too lazy (not really, congrats on getting 156th place in the marathon!)**

**Pardon the grammar!**

**EDIT: Fixed some grammar issues. Thank you RoachVit.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Young Jaune grumbled to himself as he sulked off to the forest, kicking pebbles and fallen tree branches off the ground. He continued deep into the forest forgetting the warnings from the locals that minor Grimm had been spotted roaming the small forest.

Unknowingly, Jaune had taken a wrong turn as the dead leaves masked the dirt path; throwing him off course.

"Stupid dad, stupid mom, and stupid sisters…" After a few more minutes of angry stomping and pouting, he came to a halt and surveyed his surroundings. "Where am I?"

He willed himself not to panic as that would attract Grimm and tried to backtrack from the path he took, not knowing that he had strayed far from the dirt path. Jaune figured that if he walked straight, he would eventually exit the forests since it is a small forest.

What he doesn't know is that this small forest is roughly ten miles full of woods and was going deeper into the forest.

After half an hour of walking, Jaune knew he was going the wrong way as there was no end in sight. He started to panic, crouching low near a tree to cower but stopped as he heard music playing from his right.

If there's music, there are people!

Jaune quickly ran towards the sound and came into a clearing. He wasn't out of the forest. Far from it, but at least there was another person with him.

A figure sat on a tree stump, dressed like a bard from old eras and casually strumming his lute, ignoring Jaune's sudden intrusion. A green fedora with gold rings taping a red feather was pulled over his face, concealing his appearance.

"Uh…" Jaune awkwardly greeted the musician, "Hi?"

"My greetings." The musician greeted back, not bothering to look up.

"… I'm a little bit lost. Do… You know the way back to town?"

"I do."

"G-great! Can you tell me which way I have to go?"

"I can."

"C-can you?"

"I will."

"…" Jaune waited for the musician to give him the direction, but it never came. "Um… So, directions to my hometown?"

"Is that wise?"

"Huh?"

"Stay near me." He said to Jaune, but Jaune failed to hear the musician sentence as the ground beneath him trembled.

Grimm poured out into the clearing and quickly surrounded them with an Ursa Major leading the horde. It came crashing through the trees and roaring at the sky, inciting the Grimm to follow suit. Their deafening howls caused Jaune to cover his ears and staggered back.

"Hush." The musician chided the Grimm.

Their howling was muffled as he plucked a series of strings from his lute, counteracting the noise with his own.

"Get out of here, mister!" Jaune shouted, picking up a rock. He launched it straight at the Ursa Major's head getting its attention. "Hey ugly! Over here!" He waved his hand furiously, trying to get its attention, fear to cause him to act irrationally.

The giant Ursa snarled at him as it harmlessly bounced off its mask. It let out another roar and the Grimm surged forward.

"How odd." The musician mused at Jaune's suicidal behavior.

The mysterious musician was clearly not right in his head, thought Jaune. He continued sitting there, ignoring the Grimm closing in.

Jaune gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to curse at the musician. He knew he wasn't going to make it out of here alive with that many Grimm on his tail. The musician might buy him time, but that did not sit well with him!

He wanted to be a hero, a huntsman. Now might as well be the time to do so!

With a pathetic war cry, Jaune rushed forward swinging a tree branch at the Grimm, not hearing the snort from the musician.

"There is a fine line between bravery and stupidity." The musician hummed and struck the strings on his lute, creating a powerful soundwave that shattered the Grimm surrounding them. "Perhaps you are both."

Jaune was unaffected by the blast but tumbled onto the floor by the sudden shock of the musician's capabilities.

"W-whoa! You wiped out with one attack! So cool!"

"Naturally."

"Can you teach me how to do that?!"

"An amusing thought." The musician said as he shook his head.

"I can prove myself!" Jaune said, puffing up his chest. "I can wield a sword and shield, somewhat… Okay, badly, but I can play the guitar! Please teach me how to do that awesome music attack thing!"

"You seek my audience?"

"Uh… Wha?"

"Amuse me, then." The musician said as strummed his lute, causing the environment around him to dance to his tune. Fallen tree branches snaked their way towards him, twisting their shape and forming an odd-looking guitar. Small twigs and leaves compressed and melded together forming six strings, which attached themselves to the guitar's body by wooden nails and other parts. "I am Alto, Parton of Music. I wonder what strange fate brings you here?"

"Who?" Jaune asked with a confused expression, tilting his head a bit as he numbly accepted the odd guitar.

/-/

Jaune love taking a long walk in the forest, playing his guitar. People can't often enjoy the scenic nature due to the Grimm infesting the forest, but when they can; the scenery is beautiful. The smell can differ depending on what types of trees and plants are nearby, but there's a distinctive smell of honeysuckles that he enjoyed. His soft tune carried throughout the forest, enhancing his experience even more.

Three Beowolves prowled out of the woods, investigating the odd noise and spotting Jaune who had his back to them. Snarling, they charged towards him, lunging at his undefended figure. Without glancing back, Jaune shifted his tune sharply severing the heads of the unfortunate Grimm.

He continued his walk, humming to himself as he makes his way towards Beacon Academy.

Roughly a mile away, Headmaster Ozpin sat at his desk scrolling through a variety of documents that he didn't want to read nor sign. At a nick of time, the sensors situated in Emerald Forest started beeping, notifying him that there is a person currently wandering the forest.

"Oh?"

He swiped his documents to the side and pulled up the camera feeds. A blond, young man in his teens was scrolling through the forest, dispatching Grimm right and left with… Just an instrument?

It was unusual, but not entirely unheard of for a musical instrument to also function as a weapon.

A King Taijitu lunged out from the tall grass, jaws, and fangs wide open. The blonde blurred, appearing far to its right and emitted a bright orange wave that engulfed the entire area, causing the Grimm to shriek in pain as orange cracks webbed throughout its entire body.

The second head flailed out of the grass, smashing into the ground where the blonde was standing in an attempt to crush him. When it missed, the King Taijitu quickly coiled its entire body around the blonde, trapping him inside.

Raising both of its body to its fullest height, the King Taijitu struck with blinding speed.

Ozpin blinked as both of the King Taijitu head blurred past his cameras, decapitated. Its body went limp, and the blonde jumped out from the snake's coil, looking carefree.

"Interesting… Is it his semblance, weapon, or Dust?" Ozpin wondered as he took a sip from his mug. The show was getting interesting as a large horde of Grimm blocked the blonde's path, or it was until Ozpin noticed how many powerful Grimm were amongst the horde. "This is bad." He said with a frown and frantically called Glynda.

"Ozpin?" Glynda answered with a neutral expression.

"Glynda, we got a young man in Emerald Forest surrounded by a large number of powerful Grimm. Please evacuate him out of there, now."

Her expression quickly shifted to graved and the sound of shuffling could be heard from the scroll, "I understand. I am on my way."

"Hurry."

The headmaster turned his attention back to the feeds and watched as the blonde standing there… Playing a riff?! Why isn't he moving?!

Ozpin stared incredulously at the blonde, "Is he planning on fighting them?" There were just too many Grimm to handle, not to mention a sizable amount of powerful Grimm mixed in with the horde.

The blonde's guitar glowed a faint silver as he continued to play, smiling as the horde of Grimm descended upon him. He continued playing his riff, fueling the silver glow before letting out a rip, silver light engulfing the entire area.

Ozpin had bad timing as he took a sip out of his mug, only to choke as he witnessed the silver light petrified all of the Grimm. The blonde started cheerfully singing as he shattered the petrified Grimm with another blast, making a path for him to go through.

After a few seconds of hacking and coughing, Ozpin called Glynda once more to tell her that the urgency is no longer needed, but it would be in their best interest to retrieve the blond young man.

/-/

"Jaune Arc, I presumed?"

"That's me," Jaune replied, feeling a bit embarrassed that he traveled to Beacon a day earlier before the initiation. He had misread the date and is now the only student or soon-to-be student on campus at Beacon Academy.

"I see… Is there something wrong?" Ozpin questioned as he noticed Jaune was looking at him oddly.

"You… Have a unique soul."

Jaune's response made Ozpin blink, "What do you mean?"

"Normally a soul has a certain tune to it, not an orchestra like yours." Jaune explained, "It's like several souls merged together and-"

"Fascinating," Ozpin quickly cutting him off, "An ability of your semblance, I presume? Your combat abilities that were displayed in the forest truly amazes me. Is it also tied to your semblance?"

Jaune didn't have silver eyes and the familiar silver glow and effects came from his guitar, not his eyes. Ozpin deducted that it was his semblance. The other option… Well, that's just not possible.

"Eh, music semblance? Sure, let's go with that." Jaune can't really say he was granted magic by a god, especially in front of the Headmaster of Beacon Academy; he would be deemed crazy.

Gods and magic. As if anyone would believe that!

* * *

**Stupid Omake:**

Ozpin's scroll rang as he was sorting through the files. It was from Glynda, so it must be urgent.

She had successfully picked up the blonde young man named Jaune Arc and is now on her way to Beacon Academy. What could be so urgent? Glynda was capable enough, along with Jaune as seen from his display earlier…

Maybe they were low on fuel? Malfunctioning of the bullhead? Or could it be that one of them suddenly falling sick?

Ozpin answered his scroll.

"Ozpin!" Her shrilled voice cut through his eardrum.

"G-Glynda? What's wrong?"

"His stupid song is stuck in my head! That's what's wrong!"

In the background, he could hear Jaune singing some sort of camp song that was certainly annoying.

"Is that it?" Ozpin responded incredulously. Glynda has been through much more than just teenagers singing a song, surely she must be joking… But then again, she had never joked before in her life.

"Is that it? Is that it?! Ozpin! The song is permeating my brain! I'm getting earworm infection!" Glynda paused and took a deep breath. "AAAAAAHHH-"

Ozpin quickly hung up and pushed his scroll off the desk. He sat there, hand clasped and staring at the elevator door.

"… Oh dear."

* * *

**That Omake was terrible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter like most for this series. **

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Blake got off the airship, mind cleared and focused on reading her book. She took a glance at the academy she will be attending before returning to her book, not entirely interested. She's been here before, an interview with the headmaster himself.

"Feeling down?" Somebody asked her.

Startled, she turned around and came face to face with a blond human boy strumming his guitar with a goofy grin on his face. How did he sneak up on her?

"No." She replied flatly, "I'm fine, thank you."

"Your tune says otherwise."

"Excuse me?"

"The tune of your soul, it… Sounds heartbroken, mixed with something like disillusion."

Blake's heart stopped. His words, while vague, hit all the nails that she was feeling deep inside. She was heartbroken that Adam had become something akin to a monster, uncaring about the casualties of the innocents, and her disillusion with the White Fang.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She managed to say.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't be divulging, but let me play you a song to cheer you up."

"No thanks."

The blond boy ignored her protest and started playing. _Maroon 5 – This Love._

_"I was so high I did not recognize_

_The fire burning in his eyes_

_The chaos that controlled my mind."_

Blake picked up the pace and started to run from the weirdo but came to a halt as she heard the next few lyrics.

_"I whispered goodbye and got on a train_

_Never to return again_

_But always in my heart…_

_Oh, this love has taken its toll on me!_

_He said goodbye too many times before!_

_And his heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore!"_

_"How did you…?!" She sputtered, but the boy continued playing and singing._

_"I tried my best to keep him upright_

_Following him every night_

_So hard to keep him upright_

_Oh, kept playing love it was just a game_

_Pretending to feel the same_

_Then turn around and leave again_

_This love has taken its toll on me!_

_He said goodbye too many times before!_

_And his heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore!"_

Crowds of people walked by them, some staring at them oddly while others enjoyed the show. Blake stood awkwardly beside the weird blonde. Her secrets were practically strung into a song! One that is heavily omitted, but it was eerily similar to the events that had transpired.

Oddly enough, as the song continued, she was starting to enjoy the music and the meaning behind it. The blonde enthusiasm was infectious as he happily sang and bounced on the soles of his feet, making her lips twitched as she started tapping her foot to go with the rhythm.

A crowd had formed, swaying on their feet and bobbing their heads to his intoxicating voice and tune.

From a distant, Glynda and Ozpin watched the performance with interest. Well, Glynda was more concerned than interested as she could feel his music unnaturally influencing those around him.

"Glynda," Ozpin assured the combat instructor, "I wouldn't worry about Mr. Arc's intention. He seems to be rather… Upbeat than malevolent."

"It's uncanny." Glynda protested.

They quickly found out that Jaune is capable of reading a person's soul and to some extent, their past and possibly, their secret.

"Well, what do you wish to impose upon Mr. Arc? I believed he just helped a troubling participant come to terms with her past. Maybe not resolved it but strengthened it." Ozpin noted as he watched Blake, who was now grinning and shuffling back and forth to the tune.

Glynda was silent for a moment before sighing, "I'll think of something before giving you a draft. My concern is that Jaune could utilize his semblance for blackmail or even influence our staff."

"That is certainly a possibility we can't ignore." Ozpin agreed, "But let's not be hasty in singling him out. As of now, he doesn't appear to use his semblance for any ill intent. Regardless, we'll keep an eye on him."

They silently watched as Jaune sang the song's outro.

_"This love has taken its toll on me!_

_He said goodbye too many times before!_

_And his heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore…"_

As he finished playing, the crowd clapped as he bowed.

"Thank you, thank you! You all been a great audience!" He turned to Blake, "Feeling better?"

She smiled, "A bit. Thank you, but can you keep…"

"The true meaning a secret? Don't worry, I can read souls, not the past. But sure, I won't go blabbing about it."

"Thank you… I never got your name."

"Jaune Arc, short sweet rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

"I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna."

"Nice to meet you, Blake." Shaking her hand. At that moment, a small explosion erupted from the round avenue. "Hello? What do we have over there?"

/-/

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby sighed as she watched the white-haired girl stormed off. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." She slipped to the floor and laid flat on her back, "Welcome to Beacon…"

Ruby briefly enjoyed the cold stone floor before noticing a shadow looming over her. She opened her eyes and turned towards the source, a blond boy holding a guitar on one hand and another reaching out to her.

"Hey, I'm Jaune."

"Ruby."

"Aren't you a simple soul?" Jaune said with a grin.

* * *

**Funny enough, we had a song for Adam called "This Hate" the opposite of "This Love" by Maroon 5.**

**Shame we didn't think of an Omake for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My friend said she is sorry for not updating this. Athletic activities, music hobby, and university assignments hinders a lot of things.**

**Yes, Jaune will also be playing those awesome RWBY soundtrack.**

**EDIT: Fixed a misspelled word. Some missing ones as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Your semblance lets you hear a person's soul?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Jaune and Ruby walked around aimlessly on the school grounds getting to know one another as the ceremony draws near.

"And that allows you to hear things like their darkest secret and stuff?" She questioned, feeling slightly exposed but not wary. Jaune gives off that outgoing vibe. A friendly, laid back one.

Jaune paused for a moment on that. "Well, that depends I guess. It's not very consistent at times, but there may be a pattern I haven't learned of yet. But yeah, I can. Only if it defines you as a whole though. I think..."

"Oh." Ruby thought about this as they walked around the courtyard, brain slowing down as she tried to make sense of Jaune's explanation. When it failed she decided to go for the one subject she is good at. "So… I got this thing." She shifted her baby, Crescent Rose, to its fullest form revealing a large red scythe that shattered the stone pavement on impact.

Normally, this would have surprised Jaune. Seeing a small timid girl wielding a large scythe that greatly dwarfs her, but he somehow saw this coming; if the song coming from her soul was anything to go by.

"Huh, I was wondering why I was hearing faint symphonic rock music. It was because of your weapon."

"It does? You can hear weapons? Similar to your soul hearing semblance?" Ruby asked, confused.

"More like it's influencing your soul like it's a significant part of you."

She looked offended by this, "Of course, it's a significant part of me! Weapons are an extension of ourselves. They're a part of us! They're also cool as well."

"Passionate." Jaune nodded. He can respect that. "Sorry for offending you."

"Oh no, no. I didn't mean anything like that. I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I…"

Jaune waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. Weren't you going to introduce me to your weapon?"

Ruby's face brightens up, "Oh yeah! This is my baby, Crescent Rose. It's a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

"That's cool."

"It's also a scythe."

"Interesting." Jaune nodded sagely.

"So, what've you got?"

"Err, I have my guitar." He turned a bit to give her a clear view of his classic, wooden guitar, which was clearly not a mechashift device, nor traditional weaponry like a spear.

"…" Ruby simply stared at him.

"I also have my lute, ocarina, tin whistle, flute, lyre, and a sound synthesizer."

"… Does your semblance also have something to do with musical instruments?" Ruby asked, wondering if the blond boy accidentally mixed up hunter and music academy.

"It'll be easier if I show you this." He played a few chords, letting the small tune rustle against the loose leaves on the trees.

The melody plucked away a handful of green leaves that swirl towards Jaune, unnaturally condensing into a solid green spear.

"Ooooh." Ruby gasped in awe.

Jaune took hold of the green spear and showed it to Ruby. "I can do this along with other things."

"That's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed as he handed the spear over to her. "It's very light but solid." She noted as she swung it around and tried to break it.

"Very sharp as well." He took the spear back and threw it on the dirt floor, sinking deep into the ground. "So, yeah. My weapons are my instruments. Though I did want to a literal ax guitar or something along those lines. I just didn't get around to it." He said as he unraveled the spear made of tree leaves.

Ruby seemed to perk up at that, "I can make you something!"

He looked at her skeptically, "You?" Can someone like her even make something like that? Instrument and weapon making isn't an easy feat.

"Yup! I made my baby right here, all by myself. Well, I did go a little overboard designing it."

"Wait. You made that?" Taken aback by her statement.

She nodded, "Of course. All students at Signal forge their own weapons."

'They do? Is that what all hunters are capable of?' Jaune always thought that they get their weapons from some secretive weaponsmith guild that serves only huntsman and huntresses.

"I did not know that. Well, you learn something every day."

"Yup, yup. Especially weapons." Ruby giggled creepily, "So… About that weapon of yours."

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted a weapon that also functions as an instrument, right?" She asked as she bounced near his face, her eyes glimmering with excitement.

Jaune thought about this for a while. He was perfectly content with his standard music instruments. His powers cover basically all of his needs in combat and utility, so he didn't really need a solid weapon like the rest of the students.

But… He does feel a bit left out.

"Well, I guess I do want something like that." He replied.

"Yes! Once we pass our initiation, we'll draw up plans for your new weapon!" Ruby cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Very passionate." Jaune grinned.

"I told you, I'm a dork when it comes to weapons! Hm? Hey, where are we going?"

* * *

**"Why do I hear boss music?" - Jaune Arc (not really)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Very short chapter.**

**There was pain and suffering (writers block) for my friend and I on this one.**

**We tried to put in the song without getting all tangled into the setting. Oof. Next chapter will pop up later in the day, maybe...**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Jaune loitered behind Weiss as she hissed at the blond boy, ready to draw her rapier; Myrtenaster, and stab the boy for every A Minor he had played in her presence. Also, an extra stab for singing _Why Can't We be Friends? – War_ when she tried to confront the little girl in red who blew up her Dust supplies.

All that aside, she will have to admit. This Jaune fellow is a good singer and a musician. Though that doesn't exactly put him on her good side.

"Please don't stab me." Jaune half-whimpered.

He's also very good at reading people's intentions and thoughts. Great…

Weiss silently sighed, "Why did the academy put your stuff near mines?"

"Is that a question for me, or the academy?"

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh. Got it."

The two went silent as they reached the third storage room that housed their luggage. Weiss retrieved her nightgown from her suitcase and held it close to her chest as she turned towards Jaune, glaring daggers at him.

Jaune felt her glares stabbing at the base of his neck as he hoisted his sound synthesizer and white silk pajamas from his luggage. It was a good thing he ditched his wooly onesie for something nicer. After wearing in front of a mirror, and being mocked by his sisters, Jaune decided to change his nightwear to something less… Humiliating.

"Can you stop glaring at me. I'm getting uncomfortable and I am also not a pervert." He groaned, unlocking his specialized scroll that is his sound synthesizer. A wide, transparent screen appeared in front of him as he checked the battery before collapsing it.

"You are assuming." Weiss huffed as she was about to exit the storage room.

Jaune quickly stops her, "Okay… But before you go, shall I play a brief song for you? Take it as an apology as well. You might even find it inspiring or intriguing."

Weiss paused at this and decided to add her own terms of condition to his 'apology'. "Will you never talk to me afterward?"

"Sure?"

"Your response was not affirmative enough."

"Sure." He shrugged, "Just a heads up, I can read a person's soul, so… You might wonder how I would know certain things."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean you can read a person's soul?"

He didn't answer as he opened his synthesizer and started playing _Cold as Ice – Foreigner_.

_"He's as cold as ice,_

_He's willing to sacrifice their love."_

The heiress looked peeved as she crossed her arms, staying silent and listening. After all, she was a bit curious about what he meant by reading a person's soul. Not to mention Weiss was impressed that he had perfectly described someone she knew all too well. Her uncaring and unloving father. In song no less.

_"He never takes advice,_

_Someday, he'll pay the price, I know_

_I've seen it before_

_It happens all the time_

_You're closing the door_

_You leave the world behind_

_He's digging for gold_

_Yet throwing away_

_A fortune in feelings_

_But someday he'll pay."_

"Mr. Arc." Glynda Goodwitch appeared behind them, cutting Jaune off from singing the next verse. "I hope you do realize that it is nighttime. You can have all the time to play and sing during the initiation, tomorrow." She said sternly with a cold expression.

Jaune and Weiss gulped as they felt the deputy's stare freezing their insides.

"S-sorry, Professor Goodwitch."

"My apologies as well," Weiss said with a curtsy bow.

Glynda nodded as she dragged Jaune with her. "Thank you. If you excuse us, the headmaster and I would like to speak with Mr. Arc here."

"I see. I wish you a good evening, Professor Goodwitch. Oh, and Jaune?"

His eyes met hers. "Yes?"

"You can dismiss what I made you promise earlier," Weiss said haughtily as she walked off to change into her nightgown.

"Uhm… Okay."

"Come now, Mr. Arc. The headmaster would like to have a few words with you."

* * *

**Pardon my grammar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Second chapter for the day. **

**Pardon our grammar.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

It was a beautiful morning as the hunter cadets woke up and got ready for the initiation. Cadets would first get dressed in their favorable clothing as they ate and take their time to finish whatever needs to be done. After breakfast was served, the cadets would head to the locker room to retrieve their weapons and armors before heading out to Beacon Cliff where they would be launched to Emerald Forest.

Yes. Launched to Emerald Forest.

Don't ask why, but apparently; it is a long-time tradition of Beacon Academy.

Anyway, back at the locker room; Yang, Ruby, and Jaune were conversing as they geared up for the initiation.

"So, your semblance..."

"Yes?" It's actually not a semblance, but Jaune didn't have much of a choice to go with it.

"It lets you hear a person's soul. Like a music player?"

"Pretty much." Jaune nodded as he tweaked his guitar.

He was internally lamenting over the fact that he couldn't bring his lute and harp with him to the initiation. There just wasn't any viable ways to carry all of his instruments. Yes, Jaune managed to bring most of his instrument to Beacon by himself, but the others were shipped by postal service.

Yang placed a hand on her hip with a smirk. "And you can imitate the music from their soul?"

"In a sense, yes. I can." The music of a soul is extremely complicated. Beautiful, but complicated. "Well, it's more like I can write a song that suits or describes them."

"Interesting. How about writing one that best describes me? Fellow blondie."

Meanwhile, Ruby was smiling as she cradled her weapon in her hand. She had missed her baby when she was forced to part with it last night. "Finally, my sweetheart will do all the talking today. No more awkward small talk, or 'getting to know you' stuff."

"Ruby, you're creeping me out here." Yang flatly eyed her sister as she hugged Crescent Rose tighter.

"Quiet, Yang. Don't you have a music boy to talk to? Let me enjoy my time with my sweetheart…"

Yang looked embarrassed at Ruby's affectionate display for her weapon as she rubbed the back of her head. "Did my sister tell you that she's a weapon dork?" Hoping that Jaune didn't assume she was anything like her little sister. "I think she got that from her mother."

"Yup. She did when we first met." Putting away his guitar and pulling up his specialized scroll, Jaune selected his desired instruments that he wants to synthesize.

The two sisters raised an eyebrow at the odd scroll.

"Never seen that kind of scroll before."

"This is my music synthesizer. I had it custom made in Atlas." He set the recording and stretched his fingers. "So… How should your song go?" Jaune asked himself as he looked at Yang in the eye.

"Wait, you're actually going to play one right now?"

"Yeah. It's easy, for me. You're very straightforward for the most part."

Ruby nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that's Yang for you."

"You're no different too, Rubes," Yang said as she rolled her eyes at her sister's hypocritical statement. Her sister is just as straightforward as she is when it comes to weapons. She turned her attention back to Jaune, curious to see what the boy has in store for her. "So, music boy. What're ya playing for me?"

Jaune grinned and snapped his finger at her as he started playing on his synthesizer, _Ignite – Jeff Williams_.

_"Hello there my enemy_

_Welcome to my punching spree_

_This is where I lay waste and you_

_Go home bleeding._

_Didn't have to be this way_

_Should have stayed out of the fray_

_Now you're heading for a beating!"_

Jazz and rock filled the air as Jaune played on his synthesizer, catching the sisters off guard as his hands blurred across the screen, dropping and mixing the rhythms to his desires.

"Whoa, now this is something I can dance and fight to. Heck yeah, I'm digging it!" Yang pumped her fist in the air as she tapped her foot to the rhythm.

Ruby, on the other hand, was suddenly very well aware that they were getting stares from the rest of their peers, leaving her to conceal her head with her hood. Despite this, she was also tapping her foot to the rhythm as well.

_"Didn't mother warn you?_

_Now she's gonna mourn you _

_Being damaged how you'll end this day_

_You're a big mess_

_Cause I'm relentless_

_I gotta tell you I'm on fire today!_

_Crash and burn (Crash and burn)_

_Some lessons are just hard to learn_

_Scathing eyes (Scathing eyes)_

_That only see things from only one side!"_

As Jaune continued to play, Weiss and Pyrrha were off to the side observing the performance with curiosity. Though Weiss was slightly irritated that she was interrupted by Jaune's music number once more.

Weiss sighed, "There he goes again…" She closed her eyes and pinched her forehead. "I thought he mixed up music academy with Beacon."

"Someone, you know?" Pyrrha asked with a quizzical expression.

"Not really… So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on?" Weiss's question was drowned out by the music, distracting Pyrrha from the conversation as she listened in on the spectacle. "… I'll seek your answer in another time then."

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry! What were you saying again?"**  
**

* * *

**Pardon our grammar.**

**I got several concept stories on my profile. Go ahead and check them out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Exam week and track activities hindered the development.**

**Pardon our grammar.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

There's no doubt about it.

Ozpin loves to fling his students into the air and watch them flail about. It was shown clearly on his face when Jaune was launched out of the cliffs. That face. That smug, mug sipping face. It annoyed Jaune to no end for some reason. Maybe it's because the man even didn't answer his questions, only the ones that are related to 'falling'. The rest and most important ones were outright ignored!

Oh well, at least Jaune knows what to do in this scenario.

Jaune wondered if Beacon is the only academy doing this sort of crazy initiation. Then again… He doesn't really know much outside of aura, Dust, and Grimm. Also magic, but that doesn't really count.

The ground was coming up very close, causing Jaune to snap out of his daze and strung his guitar, sending out a gust of concentrated wind that slowed his descend. He slowly landed on the ground and glanced around.

He can hear the distant sound of his peers' soul, singing throughout the entire forest, along with the empty howling of the Grimm.

Speaking of Grimm, they were an odd bunch to Jaune. They may be soulless like the grass he is standing on, but they still emit a tune that's a chaotic assortment of indescribable sound which screams destruction. The older and more intelligent Grimm has a more structured sound they emit, but the underlying tone is just the same as any other. To kill and destroy.

So interesting… But now is not the time to be marveling the magical properties of the world. He needs to find the relic and a partner if he wishes to pass the initiation.

"They can find me I guess." Jaune pulled out his ocarina and started to play a soft tune that Alto taught him, _Lost Woods – Ocarina of Time_.

/-/

Was… Someone playing music in the forest? Pyrrha cleaned her ears and frowned, following the music that was drowning Emerald Forest in its mystic tune. Who in the world is playing music in the middle of a Grimm infested forest?

Wait.

There was one person that was oddly equipped at the initiation. A blond boy with his musical instruments. Sure enough, she found him playing on his ocarina walking through the forest like it was a walk in the park. As she stepped into the clearing, unsure of how to approach him, the music slowly died, and he turned around to greet her.

"Hey, found a partner yet?" He asked her with a confident smile.

Pyrrha shook her head, "I think I just found one."

"What a coincidence."

/-/

Blake cannot believe she's partnered with Weiss Schnee. The heiress of the infamous Schnee Dust Company that exploits faunus workers and participate in questionable business practices.

She was as haughty as Blake made her out to be. Maybe not as bad as she thought, but regardless, Weiss's snobby attitude shows every now and then. It was a rough start, especially when they were fighting off hordes of Grimm while arguing with each other, but eventually, they came to an agreement to temporarily put their differences aside and work together.

Even with their agreement in play, that didn't stop them from taking jabs at each other every so often.

"It's this way, Weiss."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I have experience in hunting and tracking in the forest since I was young. I have a better understanding of navigation." Blake flatly answered, "What about you?"

Weiss grumbled something under her breath before letting the raven-haired girl take control of the situation. She has to grudgingly admit that her partner, irritating she may be, is capable and competent. At least she wasn't partnered up with that annoying red-hooded little girl.

The heiress brushed a tree branch aside, only to have it whip at her leg. "Ow! Ugh."

"You alright?"

"Yes, it's just these tree branches are impeding our progress."

"You're the one wearing a skirt."

"It's a combat skirt," Weiss replied haughtily. Maybe she should had partnered with the red hooded girl. Anyone who wore a combat skirt like hers shouldn't be all that bad.

/-/

It felt like she wasn't taking part in the initiation in a Grimm infested forest. Instead, it almost felt like she was on a date of sorts; strolling through the forest with her partner as he played his music, dispatching a few unfortunate Grimm that got in their path.

Okay. Maybe the last part was a bit odd, but they are hunters-in-training so that's to be expected.

Regardless, they took this time to get to know one another. To her surprise, Jaune doesn't actually know who Pyrrha Nikos, the four timed champions of Mistral's Regional Tournament is. What he does know is that she's deeply peeved by it.

As for Jaune, she found out that he was in a similar position to hers. Nobody likes to be around him due to his semblance that's perceived to be some sort of a mind-reading semblance. According to him, he can hear the souls of others. Each one has a unique song or sound that he can make out and in turn, he can 'hear' their past that 'shaped' their souls to be.

For a demonstration, Jaune happily started to play something for her to show off and kill time. _New Kid in Town – Eagles_.

_"There's talk on the street; it sounds so familiar._

_Great expectations, everybody's watching you._

_People you meet, they all seem to know you."_

Pyrrha nodded, the lyrics were spot on with what she has been through. Especially the expectations and reputation.

_"Even your old friends treat you like you're something new._

_Jauney come lately, the new kid in town._

_Everybody loves you, so don't let them down."_

Before he could continue his next verse, a strange sight occurred in front of them. A girl with orange-hair was riding on the back of an Ursa, setting several explosives off around her as she whooped with joy.

"Yeeeeehaw!" She hollered at the top of her lungs. She was followed by a boy with black hair and a pink streak on the left who was struggling to keep pace with her. That must have been her partner.

"What did I just witness?" Jaune asked his partner.

She also shared his baffled look, "I'm not sure…"

The ground started to rumble beneath them. A giant Grimm was heading their way and it was old and intelligent. Without a word, they shuffled back before breaking into a run as a Deathstalker burst out through the trees chasing after Ruby and Yang.

"Run! Ruuuun!" Yang redundantly shouted at them, "Wait! Don't leave me behind sis!"

Jaune and Pyrrha quickly joined the sisters in their escape from the Deathstalker, wondering how things escalated this quickly.

"I'll finish the song later." Was all he said.

* * *

**Pardon our grammar.**

* * *

**Another note: I have several concepts on my profile, check them out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**We ran track during the cold and came down with the cold. Some things may be a bit off.**

**Pardon our grammar.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"Do you want to pick one?" Blake asked her high maintenance partner, Weiss Schnee.

"I am fine with any piece we decide upon. Though I do wonder how the pieces determine our team placement." They wandered around the rows of pedestals before settling on a white rook. "This will do."

"Alright, let's head back then… Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

On cue, the forest shook violently; countless of trees falling sideways. From the forest, six people ran out, followed by a giant Deathstalker. There was a strange sight to see, for there was a girl wildly riding an Ursa and whooping with joy in the midst of the chase. She deviated from the rest of the group, clinging tightly to the Ursa as it flailed and cantered into the ground.

"It's broken, it's broken." She sang, bouncing off the Ursa and running back to the group chased by the Deathstalker. "Time to help Renny!"

A blond boy, whom Blake and Weiss recognized as Jaune, leaped to the side and strum his guitar sharply. Vibrating soundwaves swept through the entire field, crashing against the Deathstalker's hard carapace, forcing it back. It reeled its tail and upper body in the air and shrieked loudly, enraged that it's been hindered by this particular human once again.

It's tail stinger jabbed towards Jaune, but before it could even reach him; an orange barrier materialized out of thin air, absorbing the attack. The stinger cracked through the barrier and the Deathstalker roared in pain as the barrier turned into shards and embedded itself into its tail.

"I got its attention!" Jaune jumped back, avoiding the flailing tail.

Ruby unfurled Crescent Rose to its fullest form and took aim at the Deathstalker. "So cool! I got its eyes! Yang! Go for the legs!" Her sister grunted, slamming her gauntlets, Ember Celica, together and blasted off towards the Deathstalker while Ruby sniped out one of its eyes.

"I'll focus on its arm!" Pyrrha shouted, raising her rifle.

"And I'll smash that thing to pieces!"

"Nora! Wait!"

"We should help." Blake joined in on the fight.

Weiss followed suit, "Of course."

The Deathstalker roared, and slammed all of its limbs onto the ground, upending the earth in a large radius. Jaune staggered back from the eruption, covering his eyes from the dusty dirt that coated the air. Everyone backed away from the dirt-covered air, feeling the ground beneath them trembled as the Deathstalker fled back into the forest.

Coughing and sneezing the dirt that entered their noses and mouth, the cadets steadily regain their balance and flatly looked at each other.

"That was… Anti-climactic." Yang said slowly. She gently brushed her hair, getting rid of any dirt and sand on her luxurious mane. "Ugh, I am taking a very long and hot shower after this. The finest hair shampoo, conditioner, and care products better be offered after this."

"I don't think they do, Yang…" Ruby muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Meanwhile, Ren was frantically searching for his partner. "Nora? Nora!" He spotted her zipping around the temple, sorting through the pedestal for her desired chess piece. "Nora, please…"

Nora ignored his calls and balanced herself on a pedestal along with a white knight piece. "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" She sang, twirling on one foot.

"Nora!"

She quickly dropped down and ran to his side, giggling. "Coming Ren!"

"… Okay." Blake said.

"My sentiments exactly."

Nevertheless, everyone was emboldened by how they handled the giant Deathstalker. They managed to make it flee! Isn't that a story to tell?

"Hey, it's the relics thing. Chess pieces, I guess." Jaune walked up the ruined temple, followed by Pyrrha. "Which one do you want?" He asked her.

"Hmmm…" Pyrrha swayed around two chess pieces, "I was thinking of this white rook."

"Cool." He played a small 'Item Acquired' tune, making her giggle.

Ruby and Yang were next, picking up a white knight piece. It seemed that everyone has obtained a relic and a partner. Time to go back, and none was gladder to do so than Yang and Weiss. The former wanting to wash her hair, while the latter also had the same goals. Weiss was sick and tired of nature itself. Her combat dress was coated in dirt and she was eager to take a long shower after this.

"Well, that was easy." Yang stretched her arms, "I was hoping it would be a little more –"

Jaune winced, "Ooh… You jinxed it." He stared out at the forest, watching the farthest tree shake violently as a large horde of Grimm came rushing towards their direction. "I think the Deathstalker brought reinforcement. Mostly Beowolves and creepers. Some Ursai as well."

Everyone turned and stared at Yang.

"S-sorry." Yang awkwardly chuckled.

Nora suddenly got up in Jaune's face. "Say, how do you know what types of Grimm are over there?"

"Nora. Please. Stay by my side." Ren ordered her, which she happily complied with.

"My semblance. One of the many things it can do." He gave her a plausible explanation.

"That's quite useful," Pyrrha said, earning some nods from the others.

Weiss seemed to have more questions about that but refrain from asking for the time being. There were more important matters to attend, like trying to survive. As the howling sound of the Grimm grew nearer, everyone was on guard, bracing themselves for the onslaught.

"We should fall back and try to reach the cliffs before the Grimm reaches us," Blake said.

"That sounds like a good plan" Weiss nodded, not wanting to engage in an unnecessary fight. They already got the relic, there's no need to stick around.

Their tactical retreat would have gone off without a hitch if it weren't for a giant Nevermore swooping down from the sky with an animalistic screech. It sliced through the forest behind them and held its position, blocking their escape.

"Or maybe not…"

They were trapped. The Creatures of Grimm had them surrounded from all sides with two large and powerful Grimm leading the horde. The odds were stacked against them, but with a little bit of teamwork, persistence, and music… They should be able to make it out alive.

For Jaune, the small fries could be easily dispatched with a small series of musical notes. As for the bigger ones… He has never fought Grimm as old as the Nevermore or Deathstalker. They were going to be more resilient to his attack compared to the rest of the Grimm.

He tuned his guitar for the fight and strolled forward from the group. He could feel their eyes on him, wondering what on Remnant he was doing.

Jaune smoothly turned around and strummed a few grace notes with a smile. "Shall we dance?"

* * *

**Pardon our grammar.**

**Let's dance.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Combat could had been done much better, we know. **

**Slight brutality in this chapter.**

**Pardon our grammar.**

**EDIT: Revised a word. Thank you RoachVit.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Music quivered the forest. The air seems to fluctuate, rippling through the Grimm like a hurricane; pushing and pulling them together. The Creatures of Grimm yelped and snarled as they struggled to hold their ground.

"I got the little guys!" Jaune shouted, "Keep your eyes on the Deathstalker and Nevermore!" He jumped down from the temple and started shredding his guitar. "Hold your position!"

The grass underneath them uprooted, twisting into the air. Thousands of green vegetations were ripped from the ground, circling around the battlefield, intensifying as the wind swirled them faster and faster. It was as if a miniature storm has made landfall on this sunny day.

"They're moving!" Yang shouted.

The giant avian Grimm was not going to stay put in the makeshift storm and dove straight towards them. The Deathstalker also wasn't sitting idly, charging straight towards Jaune along with a handful of Grimm by its side.

"Got it!"

Jaune needed to take down as much Grimm as he can here. The tune changed drastically, strengthening the twirling grass and leaves, condensing them into spikes. He let his guitar rip, turning the battlefield into a flechette storm, shredding the weaker Grimm.

The weaker Grimm were easily dealt with, but it was far from over. The stronger and lucky ones got off with a few cuts and shrapnel. As for the Deathstalker and Nevermore, they were unhindered by the attack.

The Deathstalker shielded its weak spots with its armored claws and carapace while the Nevermore swung its wings heavily, scattering most of the spikes away from its body.

Nonetheless, the odds were in their favor now, maybe.

"So cool!" Ruby squealed.

"Nice job!" Nora gave a thumbs up and cocked her hammer, "But I can do better."

The Creatures of Grimm let out a shrill shriek and surged towards the hunters-in-training. The Deathstalker, however, seems to have other ideas and scooped up a handful of its weaker brethren with its massive tail.

Ruby frowned, "What's it doing?"

"Watch out!" Jaune shouted, knowing what the Deathstalker intends to do.

With a flick of its tail, the Deathstalker launched several Ursai and Beowolves towards the group. The Grimm snarled in protest but tired to make the best of their situation, lunging towards the cadets.

"It's throwing Grimm at us?!" Yang yelped as she punched an Ursa, returning it back to its sender.

"This is fun!" Nora laughed and battered four flying Grimm. "Batter up!"

"The Nevermore is coming back!"

A large shadow loomed over the group as the Nevermore descended with its talons outstretched. Everyone leaped out of the way, narrowly dodging its deathly grasp. It soared back to the skies and sharply turned, launching a volley of large sharp feathers at them.

Jaune grunted and constructed a large but fragile barrier to absorb most of its feather flechette.

Realizing that it won't be able to hit them as long as the odd blonde human was in its way, the Nevermore shrieked something at the Deathstalker, who promptly roared back in agreement. The giant scorpion Grimm stomped forward, using its pincers and tail to grab several more Grimm from the ground. It seems that its target is Jaune.

"Talk about bad teamwork. These Grimm are just terrible teammates aren't they?" Jaune asked his partner. He formed an orange barrier by plucking a series of strings, letting the Grimm slam into the solid barrier.

"Do you have a plan?" Pyrrha slid to his side and fired at the Deathstalker, letting Jaune handle the flying Grimm thrown their way.

The Nevermore circling above them sent down another volley of sharp feathers on the group. It was raining giant spiked feathers and Grimm. Even with the Grimm having their numbers severely reduced, their attacks were still enough to overwhelm them.

"I do." They jumped back as the Deathstalker took a swiped at them, shattering the barrier. "Nora, Yang! You guys deal with the Deathstalker!" They were the heavy hitters of this group while their partners were more agile fighters. "Ruby, Ren! Try to cripple its tail and joints! Blake, Pyrrha, Weiss, and I will handle the Nevermore!"

"On it!"

"You got it!"

Yang and Nora shot off from the ground with their weapons, letting out a battle cry as they came rushing towards the Deathstalker. Understanding that it's in danger, the Deathstalker raised its pincers, going on the defensive as the heavy impact of their weapons vibrated through its exoskeleton.

Ren and Ruby assisted them by flanking its side, blurring through the remaining hordes of Grimm, picking off the weaker ones before joining their partners in their assault against the Deathstalker.

With a team handling the Deathstalker, that simply leaves the Nevermore. Jaune stared at the giant avian Grimm flying overhead and turned towards his partner and temporary teammates.

"How would you guys like to fly?"

"What?" They stared at him.

/-/

In order to reach the Nevermore in a timely fashion, Jaune took his teammates on a short, but fast flight by calling out to the preternatural winds. He found it enjoyable, but his teammates didn't seem to like it. Jaune guessed people weren't really made to fly without machines or wings.

Of course, there are people who can't ice skate or swim, so Jaune can't really be judgmental about that.

"Isn't this fun?" Jaune laughed as he felt the wind ripple through his body.

Everyone else seemed to think otherwise.

"I am now officially afraid of heights!" Blake cried out as she tried to strangle the giant Nevermore with her black bow.

"Why didn't you use this to help everyone escape!?" Weiss stabbed her rapier into the Nevermore's wing, trying very hard not to look down. She yelped when she felt her body lurch down. "The ground is coming up fast!"

The Nevermore shrieked, well… Choked in pain as it came spiraling down towards the forest.

"What do we do, Jaune?!" Pyrrha asked her partner, having just crippled the Nevermore's other wing.

"Soft landing. Everyone let go of the Nevermore!" He jumped first with the others reluctantly follow suit. "So, you guys don't like flying?" Jaune asked. The gentle melody from his guitar swayed the wind to his side, slowing their fall till they floated down like feathers. "It's like ice skating and swimming."

Back to the giant Nevermore – It crashed headfirst into the earth, sending chunks of dirt and grass into the air. It is most likely dead.

The girls breathed out a sigh of relief and shakily collapsed to their knees. The broody Blake fell flat on her face with her arms outstretched.

"I'll never leave the ground again." Blake's voice was barely audible since the grass muffled it.

Weiss shakily pointed her fingers at Jaune, "How was all of that ice skating?!"

"Or swimming for that matter," Pyrrha mumbled.

"Well… When you're in the flying in the sky being guided by winds, you have to swim with or against the air current. And for ice skating, you skate across the frozen floor, right? It's the same only you're 'skating' on air. Like skating up and down a hill."

"That explanation makes no sense! What you just said was nonsensical!"

Jaune thought about it for a second, "I suppose you're right. How would you guys explain it?"

There was an awful crunching sound coming from the crater where the Nevermore has fallen. The four hunters-in-training turned to look.

The Nevermore was still alive! Well… It was partially alive. Its mask was fractured, neck hung loosely; likely broken, and its wings were crooked. It struggled to straighten its neck for several seconds before successfully snapping it back in place. Once it did, it opened its peak and shrieked in anger.

Then its head shattered into a million pieces by a blast from Jaune's guitar.

The three girls stared numbly as the headless Nevermore's body collapsed into the ground, slowly disintegrating. They then turned towards Jaune.

He looked at them confusingly, "Something wrong?"

"Why… Didn't you do that earlier instead of flying all of us to the Nevermore?" Blake asked, with a stupefied expression.

"Oh, that. I managed to take it out because it was severely weakened." He could also try petrifying the Nevermore with his silver chord, but he hasn't mastered it yet. Silver chord has a long wind up that can't be rushed, and its petrification effects aren't guaranteed for the stronger ones.

"Makes sense," Weiss grumbled.

Jaune walked over and help pull Pyrrha to her feet. "I still hear fighting. Let's check up on others."

* * *

**Pardon our grammar.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

_Red Like Roses – Part 2_

_"I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute"_

Was that music Ruby hear?

No, she didn't have time to think about something trivial. She has a Grimm to slay.

_"Couldn't bear another day without you in it_

_All of the joy that I known for all my life_

_Was stripped away from me the minute that you died"_

Yet this music that's building up… It resonates with her. From the pits of her soul to her silvery eyes, this song sang to her.

It knows her.

_"To have you in my life was all I ever wanted_

_But now without you, I'm a soul forever haunted_

_Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted_

_No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this."_

Nora and Ren glanced at one another, also wondering where this music is coming from.

"Do you guys hear music?" Ren asked as he dodged a battered claw.

_"I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone_

_I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong"_

Several grenades went off, blasting chunks of the Deathstalker's carapace, allowing Nora and Yang to inflict critical damage on its weakened armor.

Nora's eyes flickered around the forest, "Where is this music coming from?" Her hammer struck the joints of its arm, crippling its claws. "It must be magic!"

_"How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?_

_Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day"_

A burst of rose petals zipped through the Deathstalker's crippled arm, a large red scythe tore through its arm. The Deathstalker let out a painful shriek that could be described as deafening. But somehow, everyone could still hear the music, clear and untainted by the sound of battle.

_"It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending_

_Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending_

_This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well_

_There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell"_

"Nice job sis!" Yang blasted off the ground and delivered a painful punch to the Deathstalker's face, cutting off it's awful screaming. "The tail! Watch out!"

_"I know you didn't plan this_

_You tried to do what's right_

_But in the middle of this madness"_

The stinger gored the earth where Yang was standing. The heavy rumbling of the Deathstalker shook the ground beneath them, its tail repeatedly lashing out in blind hatred and rage.

_"I'm the one (I'm the one, I'm the one)_

_You left to win this fight"_

Ren blurred across the field and jumped into the air, firing off his pistols before slashing the tail with the prolong blades of his guns. He grunted as he clung to the Deathstalker's flailing tail, utilizing all of his firepowers to blast its tail lose.

"Now!" He shouted and jumped off the stinger, allowing Ruby to finish the job.

Ruby's eyes briefly flashed, her grip on her Crescent Rose tightened.

And she burst forth in a flurry of rose petals.

_"Red like roses_

_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

_Always closer"_

Ruby sliced through the tail, bringing the Deathstalker closer to death.

_"To the emptiness and sadness_

_That has come to take the place of you"_

Only the Deathstalker's left arm and damaged legs remained. The Grimm knows that this is the end, but it's not going down without a vicious fight.

_"I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness_

_You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness"_

"Rampaging Grimm coming through!" Nora shouted, smashing her hammer onto its backside.

The Deathstalker twisted and turned, thrashing the air in its final death throes. Even in its pathetic state, it was still a threat to the hunters-in-training.

If they want to finish this without risking their lives, they will have to cripple its movement before the finishing blow. In a silent agreement, Ren and Ruby dashed in opposite direction, their weapons became a streak of silver and green, chopping through the Deathstalker's leg.

_"Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute_

_Make you understand the reasons why I did it"_

The giant Grimm slammed onto the dirt floor, writhing and screeching.

"Nora! Yang! Finish this!" Ruby hollered, narrowly avoiding a swipe from its claws.

"You got it!"

"Here I come!"

They charged towards the crippled Deathstalker with blistering speed. Straining their arms for the ultimate strike.

_"I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered"_

Dual shockwaves echoed and billowed the forest. The two bruisers crumpled the Grimm from opposite ends, finally ending the menace once and for all.

_"Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered_

_I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to_

_And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you"_

"Woohoo!" Nora spun her hammer in the air, "That was fun! Did you have fun, Ren?"

Ren responded by faceplanting onto the ground. Not that anyone could blame him, it was an exhausting battle.

"Oh, no! Ren!"

_"I never planned that I would leave you there alone_

_I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home_

_And all the times I swore that it would be okay_

_Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray"_

Ruby sat on the ground, sharing Ren's exhaustion. But she also wanted to listen to this song. Jaune was definitely the only person who would play music in the middle of a battle, somewhere in this forest.

_"This bedtime story ends with misery ever after_

_The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter"_

"You okay, Rubes?" Yang sat down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We can take a short break until Ren gets up again." They glanced towards Nora who was gently poking Ren's head with a finger. "Might be a while… Until then, we can enjoy the music Jaune is playing."

_"I didn't have a choice; I did what I had to do_

_I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you"_

Ruby smiled, "Sounds good."

She closed her eyes and listened deeply to the lyrics, floating out from nowhere.

_"I know you've lived a nightmare_

_I caused you so much pain_

_But, baby, please don't do what I did_

_I don't want (I don't want, I don't want)_

_You to waste your life in vain"_

"This alternative rock is awesome." Yang complimented while stretching her arms, "Could use some lyrics to go with it. Feels a bit empty."

That caught Ruby by surprised, "Wait, you don't hear it?"

"The music?"

"The lyrics."

Yang eyed her sister with concern, placing a hand on her forehead. "Did you bump your head?"

Her eyes widen, "M-maybe."

_"Red like roses_

_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

_Always closer_

_To the emptiness and sadness_

_That has come to take the place of you"_

/-/

Jaune's eyes emitted a low fiery glow that slowly dimmed as he finished up the song from his sound synthesizer. The song was instrumental to others, but not to Ruby. The lyrics are not for the ears, but the mind, heart, and soul.

_"You're not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood_

_You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you would_

_Would I change it if I could?_

_It doesn't matter how"_

No one seemed to have noticed his glowing eyes.

Pyrrha was focused on the entire battle. Ready to jump in if things got bleak. However, after seeing the one-sidedness of the battle, she decided to relax a bit and observed the teamwork they displayed.

_"The petals scatter now_

_Every nightmare just discloses_

_It's your blood that's red like roses_

_And no matter what I do_

_Nothing ever takes the place of you"_

Weiss and Blake were still laying on the grass, their legs were still shaking from the flight. Every now and then, they would jolt a bit, feeling the falling sensation. They were officially traumatized by the experience. The one who's suffering the most was Blake; her eyes dilating and bow twitching.

_"Red like roses_

_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

_Always closer_

_To the emptiness and sadness_

_That has come to take the place of you"_

The instrumental slowly came to a soft halt and Jaune closed his sound synthesizer scroll, his fiery glowing eye fading along with the song.

"Let's go meet up with them." He said.

Blake groaned, "My body is not leaving the ground."


	10. Chapter 10

**There's another chapter coming up in the following day.**

**The author has been busy finishing finals. **

**I've been trying to construct a detailed sort of listing about Jaune's abilities, but we'll have to see what to include in the future chapters. **

**Pardon our grammar.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

"Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin read out the names of the four students on stage, "The four of you retrieved the white knight piece. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team RRYN [Rubine]." With the announcement of their team's name, Nora couldn't help but giggle, jumping onto Ren with a hug. "Lead by… Ruby Rose."

"Whaaaa?" Ruby drawled.

Yang hugged her sister, "I'm so proud of you!"

"How did she end up being their team leader?" Weiss raised her eyebrows in disbelief. She would have said more but held her tongue realizing how disrespectful and immature she's acting. "Forget what I said…"

On the other spectrum, Jaune was wondering how in the world did the headmaster manage to get a specific name with a jumbled first letter like RRYN. It must be pretty difficult to think of a name for all the teams within an hour, and this is coming from a musician. Imagination plays a key role in music, but… Thinking of a colorful name with four random letters is a thing of its own.

"Looks like we're up."

Their yellowed eye, secretly a cat faunus teammate walked ahead of them, eager to finish this and get some sleep. Blake had enough crazy happenings for the day, especially if Jaune is so willing to toss them to the skies with his guitar.

"I wonder what our team name will be."

They arrived on stage, patiently awaiting the formation of their team.

"Jaune Arc, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos. The four of you retrieved the white rook piece. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team JWNB [Juneberry]."

Jaune nodded, _'Juneberry, huh. It actually fits most of the letters, minus the W of the group. Wait, hang on… Isn't the first letter of the team from the team leader? That means…'_

"Lead by… Jaune Arc."

Pyrrha turned and grinned at him, while Weiss looked a bit shocked by Ozpin's choice of their team leader.

"Wait, hold up." Jaune started, but the headmaster quickly shut him down.

"Congratulations young man," Ozpin said with a knowing smile.

Seeing that it was futile to protest his new position, Jaune didn't have much choice but to accept the headmaster's decision. He also got a playful punch from Pyrrha which almost knocked him into the ground. Man, does she pack a punch.

"Well… I'll be in your care." Jaune said to his teammates.

/-/

Weiss laid out some very specific ground rules since he's the only guy in the room, which is understandable. Even more so since he lived with seven sisters back at home and each one had a drastically different attitude on certain things.

"I know, I know." Jaune assured the heiress, "I had seven sisters, and most of them set their own ground rules."

His teammates looked shocked at the revelation.

"S-seven?" Blake choked out. Are his parents even mortal beings?

Weiss had a slightly skeptical look, "Really now?"

He took out his scroll and showed her a sibling group photo. A photo of a younger, unamused Jaune with small pigtails holding a sign that reads 'help'. Surrounding him were his seven sisters either making goofy faces or posing.

"Wait! No! Wrong picture!" He looked flustered, quickly changing the embarrassing photo to something less humiliating. "Why did I keep this in my photo album?!"

Blake and Pyrrha let out a laugh, cooing at the adorable young Jaune in the photo. Even Weiss's icy demeanor faltered and looked away.

"This one. Please forget about the other one." Jaune couldn't look them in the eye now.

The heiress snorted, "I think you proved your point. If you excuse us, we need to change into our nightwear." She shoved him out of their dorm room, "You seem like a gentleman, despite your odd personality. I'll trust that you will not intrude or gaze upon us during our –"

"I get it, I get it." He casually waved them farewell for the time being, "I'll be in the waiting down the hallway for you guys to finish."

"Glad you understand." Weiss closed the door.

The hallway was empty, aside from him. Figuring it was unwise to play any instruments in the hallway for the evenings, Jaune quietly taps his foot on the floor; silently listening to the songs of every soul nearby.

Each soul has a song.

An indescribable song or tune that no amounts of music instruments can replicate. Emotions can be described, but it's complicated and one can't always describe it in full detail. Music, on the other hand, can do a great job describing things, albeit in a different manner. That's how Jaune perceives things. A world that's beyond comprehension.

Jaune silently swayed his body in the hallway, dancing to the music that's unheard of the minds and souls of many.

A clicking sound interrupted his preoccupation and Jaune turned his attention to Ren exiting Team RRYN's dorm room. Their eyes met and a knowing look passed through the two young men. Come to think of it, Ren is also the only guy in Team RRYN.

"Girls?"

"Girls."

* * *

**Pardon our grammar.**


	11. Chapter 11

**As promised, here's the next chapter.**

**Pardon our grammar.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Team JWNB, minus the J and N; woke up to the sound of cheerful background music playing at an audible volume. It wasn't loud or startling, it simply pulled their attention out of their slumber. There were still two people trying to sleep in, and those two are Blake and Weiss. They groaned at the 'alarm' Jaune had set up, pulling their covers over their heads.

It wasn't exactly a good sleep for the two. Every so often they would feel this falling sensation known as hypnic jerk/hypnagogic jerk just when they're about to fall asleep. It was irritating and it was all Jaune's fault.

"Nooo… Five more minutes." Blake buried her head under her pillow, not caring if she gets smothered.

Weiss hissed from underneath her blanket. "What in the world is wrong with you? Haven't you already tortured us enough with your 'little flight' yesterday?"

Her mind wasn't exactly in the right place and didn't realize that classes will be starting shortly. It was a weakness, but everyone needed their sleep and Weiss was no exception. In her current state, all Weiss could care about is sleep. Forget making a bad impression in front of Pyrrha Nikos. She needs to sleep! Even her partner is in the same boat as her.

The only members of Team JWNB who were wide awake are Jaune and Pyrrha. The former was used to waking up early because he had to deal with seven siblings, while the latter was due to her diligence and training schedule.

"We might be late for class if you sleep in." Jaune casually said, already dressed in his school uniform. "And you two haven't unpacked yet."

It took Weiss a few seconds to process his words.

"What?! What time is it?!" Weiss kicked off her sheet and scrambled for her school uniform.

Blake was a lot slower but eventually came to her senses. Soon the two were able to unpack all their belongings and get dressed.

"You have a lot of stuff with you," Jaune remarked on Weiss's belongings.

Weiss wanted to retort but was unwilling in the presence of Pyrrha Nikos.

If she wants her team to become the best in Beacon, she'll need to get on the good side of the champion for her support. With her intelligence and Pyrrha's martial prowess, they will be unstoppable! They'll be popular. They'll be celebrities. They'll get good grades!

"Weiss? You awake?"

The heiress snapped out of her daydream. "I am. Look's like we have twenty more minutes before class starts."

"You guys want to hang out in the room first, or head to class early?" Jaune asked, "Want to put it up to a vote?"

Blake looked a bit worn down, slouching over with a tired expression. "I want to get some rest."

"I would be happy to play some music for you to relax, but I don't think now is a good time. Sorry about yesterday by the way."

Pyrrha hovered behind him, "Speaking of yesterday. That's an interesting semblance you possess. It seems to have many uses."

Though there was the question of what exactly his semblance is. All they know it's a link to music and soul, but that's just about it. There's no glyph and it doesn't look like Jaune carries any Dusts with him in order to utilize some of the elemental properties. It wasn't odd, just mysterious. It could just be a semblance that works based on sound instead of glyphs, and that's quite unique.

"It is intriguing." Weiss agreed and inspected him like he's some sort of never seen before specimen. "If I can recall, you said you can read or hear the souls of others. You never answered my question back then."

"Oh yeah. You did ask me that." Jaune mused on an answer, "Music can tell stories, in a sense. The soul is just like that from my perspective. Each person and their soul are shaped by events that occurred around them and that allows me to listen in on the 'stories' each soul is playing." He unhooked his guitar from the rack and strummed a few chords, "A person's soul has a beautiful, indescribable sound. One that I can't imitate with any musical instruments. But I can 'compose' songs regarding key parts of a soul."

"That's… An invasion of privacy."

"Yeah, I didn't know it back then… So, everyone avoided me because they thought I had some sort of mind-reading semblance or something along those lines. It wasn't intentional, I was just trying to help them sort out their hardships and stuff." He played a brief tune before stopping, "For the record, I can't read a person's mind or look into their past entirely. Stealing a cookie from the cookie jar doesn't normally show up."

Aside from Ruby. That seems to be the focus of her entire childhood. Such a simple soul.

Weiss huffed and sat on the bed, "How does that tie in with your semblance making us fly, creating shields, and manipulating objects?"

"And without Dust as well," Blake added in.

"Well… Music can sway a person's heart and soul. I can do the same for animate and inanimate objects. Like the wind, or leaves. Though, I think plants are considered living creatures…"

"In other words, your music can make things dance to the tune." Pyrrha was in deep thoughts over this concept. His semblance is extremely intriguing.

"Yup. Though it's easier to convince inanimate objects over animate ones." He glanced at the clock, "Not everyone can be swayed that easily." Jaune put away his guitar and stretched, "Class will start in twelve minutes. Shall we?"

/-/

"Whoa. Are you sure you weren't holding back when you drew these designs?"

Team RRYN joined Team JWNB during lunchtime having formed a bond together during the initiation. And their leader, Ruby Rose, has populated the table with blueprints and sketches of his guitar weapon, along with several other musical instruments he's okay with.

"Trust me." Yang warily scooted away from her sister, "You should have seen her when she was designing her weapon."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ruby coolly said, "Oh, oh! I shaped this guitar like a sword since I heard you had some training with one. And this one was inspired by one of those deadly weapons themed guitars from Global Guitar Network…"

"Oh, I love the guard and blade on the guitar's neck."

Nora chomped down on her lunch and went over the designs with her. "Is that a rifle shaped guitar with a scope added to it?"

"Nora, please don't chew with your mouth full."

"Ignore that one." Ruby falsely coughed to hide her embarrassment.

Pyrrha also couldn't help but look through Ruby's weapon design. The girl drew them in great detail within a short period of time. Even Weiss had to give Ruby credit. There were some interesting designs, like a harp and bow hybrid weapon, and a guitar-like polearm.

"I almost forgot that you didn't have a traditional weapon."

His performance during the initiation was impressive considering that the only weapons he used were his flute and guitar. There was his ocarina, but Pyrrha didn't see what it could do aside from calling out to her.

Weiss blinked, "That's right. I almost thought you mixed up music with huntsman academy back then."

"You weren't the only one."

Jaune rubbed his head in embarrassment and hid his face when Pyrrha started to giggle.

"You're like the bard of the team." Yang pointed out, "You help energized us back at the initiation against that Deathstalker, like something out of an RPG game."

"I get that a lot." Jaune's favorite class is the bard right next to the knight/warrior.

"So!" Ruby slammed her hand on the table, catching everyone's attention. "Which one do you think works well with you? Or maybe I need to draw up more plans? No, wait! I should draw up more plans."

"Ruby, I think you need to chill for a bit. You're starting to hyperventilate." Yang moved in closer to restrain her sister. "Come on, Rubes. Just sit down and…"

"Back to the drawing booooooooooard!" Ruby burst into petals of red roses, blurring out of the room and leaving petals everywhere in the cafeteria.

The entire cafeteria went silent.

"… I'm so glad I have you guys." Weiss muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Pardon our grammar.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Casual chapter. Some combat next, maybe?**

**Pardon our grammar.**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

"Grimm Studies isn't… Exactly what I expected."

"It certainly is not what I expected." Pyrrha agreed.

Jaune found Professor Port's lesson to be interesting, in a slightly negative way. The man was basked in his younger glories and told stories about himself to the entire class throughout the period. It was boring, let's just put it like that. Make no mistakes, there were some pretty interesting details about the Creatures of Grimm he encountered, but it's hard to point those out or validate the facts.

Combined with the sleepily huntresses-in-training, Blake and Weiss were out cold throughout the entire period. Seeing that nothing of value was lost, aside from maybe social standing, Jaune and Pyrrha let them sleep through the class.

"That's not important! Why didn't you wake me?!" Weiss was gripping Jaune by the shoulder, violently shaking him. "Do you know what has become of my reputation as heiress to the Schnee Dust Company?!"

Blake's lips twitched a bit, watching her partner act discomposed as Pyrrha tried to pry the tiny heiress off of him with no success.

"Y-you… Ack!"

"My. Reputation!"

Team JWNB were back in their dorm room, going over the assignments that they were given for the day. Weiss had managed to keep her composure till the moment they closed the door, then jumped on Jaune for not waking her and Blake during Grimm Studies.

"I thought your snoring was cute. Ah!"

To top it all off, Jaune wasn't exactly helping his situation.

"I. Do. Not. Snore!" Weiss was now strangling him on his bed. She could have used this time to get her needed sleep, but she was too agitated at him to care. "You are an irresponsible, negligent, naïve, immature team leader in the history of Remnant!"

"I thought that was General Lagune during the Faunus Civil Revolution." Jaune still remembered his history lessons with Oobleck, even though the lessons were hard to keep up since the professor appears to be fueled by pure caffeine.

"He has a point." Blake helpfully chimed in. She was going to put off her assignments for now and get some much-needed rest.

Weiss turned her fierce glare at her, "You're not helping."

"Well, you aren't yourself when you're sleepy." The hidden faunus yawned and crawled to bed. "Didn't you say you needed some sleep? Now is a good time to get some rest."

"And what about our assignments?"

"Jaune and Pyrrha wrote down the assignments into their planners and it's not much. After all, this is the first day of school."

The heiress huffed and released Jaune. "I don't even know why I bother."

"Hey, cheer up." Jaune grinned while rubbing his throat, "We're here to learn and be ourselves." All three girls gave him that 'easy for you to say' look. Come to think of it, everyone in his team seemed to have similar reasons for attending Beacon Academy. "Huh, now that I have a better look… All of us have similar reasons for leaving 'home' to attend Beacon."

His partner, Pyrrha, left Mistral and chose Beacon over Haven because of her popularity and alienation back in her home kingdom. Blake left her group because she felt that it no longer what it once was along with her personal issue with one of the leaderships. As for Weiss, she left Atlas because of personal and familial issues, which Jaune doesn't want to dive into for privacy's sake.

Everyone in this team left their 'home' for a reason yet are still acting like they're back there in some respects.

"Don't go digging through our lives. That's an invasion of privacy."

Jaune took out his lyre. "I won't, but this does give me an idea for a song."

He strummed all of the lyre's string to loosen its tension.

"What do you have for us?" Pyrrha sat on her bed, eager to hear what the talented musician and huntsman-in-training have to play.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "It's late. Some of us are trying to sleep."

He ignored her empty complaint and sat near on the window as he started playing a soft melody. A melody that drifts through the room, making it feel warm, blissful, and welcoming.

_Be Wherever you are – Steven Universe_

_"Isn't this such… A beautiful night?_

_Whoa… We're underneath the thousand shining stars._

_Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different?_

_Whoa… Why don't you just let yourself just be wherever you are?"_

The tune and lyrics were captivating needless to say. It is nice to find themselves somewhere different. No more homegrown celebrity treatments, no more enactment of terrorisms or dealing with crazy ex-boyfriends, and no more dictatorial father.

But still, they weren't exactly free from the shackles that plagued them. They were so used to acting – putting up a front that they couldn't help but regress to it.

Jaune opened the window and let the warm breeze sweep through his hair as he continued to play his song.

_"Look at this place… Look at your faces._

_I've never seen you look like this before."_

He winked at Weiss, making the heiress very tempted to strangle him once more. But he did have a point. She never showed this side of her even to her family or anyone for that matter, aside from the family butler. Regardless, she still has an image to hold up, but it is food for thoughts.

_"Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different?_

_Whoa… Why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?_

_Look at this place… Look at your faces._

_They're shining like a thousand shining stars._

_Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different?_

_Whoa… Why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?"_

Blake was slowly drifting off to sleep, the lyrics and its meaning carried with her conscious to reflect in her sleep. Should she remove her bow to display her faunus heritage despite her partner being a Schnee?

_"Why don't you let yourself just be somewhere different?_

_Whoa… Why don't you let yourself just be whoever you are…?"_

He softly ended the tune, letting the string vibrate their last note while he stares out into the starry night.

"That was a beautiful, and thoughtful song." Pyrrha quietly complimented.

"Aw, you flatter me." He smiled and gently closed the window, not wanting to wake Blake and Weiss. The heiress had quietly gotten to bed and was now softly snoring. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow. Good night."

He turned off the lights.

"Night."

* * *

**Pardon our grammar.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A little bit of a sparring match.**

**Pardon our grammar.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

"Did you mix up music with Huntsman academy?" Cardin taunted Jaune as they made their way up the combat arena.

Cardin Winchester is a tall, strong-looking young man with high-quality armor and a large mace he named 'The Executioner'. Compared to the blond boy he was going up against, his opponent is a bit scrawny, wields a wooden guitar, and didn't seem to take this seriously. Jaune didn't even bother to change out of his school uniform.

"I get that a lot," Jaune answered with a grin. "But don't let me fool you."

Cardin snorted, "What are you going to do? Bored me to death?"

"Don't he mean, bored him to… Deaf?" In the audience, Yang was cracking puns much to the expense of nearby students. "Get it? Because deaf and death sound so similar and he's wielding a musical instrument?"

"We get it, Yang." Ruby flatly replied.

"This isn't a music performance, Jauney boy." Cardin twirled his giant mace with ease, his eyes gleaming with malice. "Or are you trying to put me to sleep with that awful music you play? Maybe bludgeon me with your guitar?"

"I normally refrain from using my wooden guitar as a melee weapon."

"Are both combatants ready?" Glynda interrupted their heckling, keeping a close eye on the young Arc boy. "Begin!"

Gripping the Executioner with both hands, Cardin sprinted towards Jaune and swung his heavy mace, crushing the floor where Jaune was standing a few seconds earlier. Chunks of solid flooring flew everywhere, giving Jaune an idea.

Facing the onrushing Cardin, he strung his guitar and lightly tap the floor with one foot.

"Call," Soundwaves picked up the shards of rocks and carried them into the air. "and response."

His brute of an opponent had no idea of the sneak attack that was taking place. The shards pointed themselves towards Cardin's unprotective back and flew towards the back of his knee, ankle, and head. All weak spots that would cause Cardin the stumble if the attack hit.

Jaune shuffled back, watching Cardin get stoned from behind. His opponent grunted in surprise, stumbling forward from the sudden impact of the stone shards that struck his back. Yet in spite of that, Cardin managed to regain balance and angrily swung his mace down, activating the fire Dust crystal which caused the impact to become a fiery explosion.

A wide sidestep was all Jaune needed to avoid the attack.

"Cheap shot." Cardin popped his bones for intimidation purposes and swung his mace, sweeping aside all the shards he created. "Be a man and face me head to head."

"I feel like you're the kind of person who would kick me in-between the legs." Jaune returned the possible hypocrisy to Cardin. "Also, do you go head to head against everything?"

Cardin didn't bother to answer that, activating the fire Dust on his weapon and demolished the floor with another overhead swing. A wide cone-shaped area exploded in a bellow of flames. An attack that Jaune could not dodge in time.

So, he merely let it fuel his own attack. How convenient.

A sharp wind cleaved through the explosion and blew the flames to the side. Those same flames were swayed over to Jaune's side, condensing into tightly packed explosive fireballs that now hovers around him like magical orbs.

"Fancy trick, Jauney boy."

"It is, isn't it? We're getting a warm reception here."

Jaune sharply plucks two strings on his guitar. Strong winds, acting like airbags, slip underneath Cardin's foot, upending the large boy into the air.

Cardin let out a shrill yelp as he flew, the compressed fireball around Jaune started pummeling him while he was helplessly flailing in the air. The barrage ended when all fireballs were used up, leaving a smoking Cardin tumbling to the ground.

His body and armor may be smoking, but the damage was limited only to black smudges that could be easily wiped away, and his aura, which was hovering at 80%.

"You're going to pay for that."

"Like in lien, or you trying to land a hit on me?"

/-/

"There goes Cardin, again."

Blake had a smug look on her face, watching the bully get thrashed by his own doing. You would think that after a number of times his fire Dust was used against him, Cardin would be smart enough to not use the Executioner's fire Dust when fighting against Jaune.

Beside her, Weiss was analytically observing how Jaune was capable of turning his opponent's own Dust against them despite already in being in a rapid state of combustion.

Basically, Jaune can somehow pull an explosion, condense it while keeping all that explosive energy inside, and unleash it against its users. In order words, you shouldn't be using raw Dust against Jaune. Especially if he can do that to all types of Dust. She wasn't certain what he could do against Dust propelled bullets, but she could always ask or test him.

"For a klutz, he's surprisingly decent with Dust manipulation." Weiss grudgingly admits. "And with a wooden guitar of all things."

"Was that a compliment?" Blake made a Cheshire grin at her partner.

The heiress sighed. "It was both. Mostly a compliment…"

Pyrrha chuckled lightly at her teammate's banter, and by Jaune's 'performance' in the combat arena. The finale was poor Cardin getting swept up by a flaming tornado which he foolishly fed more fire Dust to. The brute was consumed by a pillar of swirling flames, furthering depleting his aura in a heartbeat.

The buzzer rang, signaling the end of the sparring match with Jaune as the victory.

"Jaune, that's enough."

The flaming tornado vanished, and Cardin fluttered down by the preternatural wind summoned by Jaune. The former looking partially singed and humiliated.

"This isn't over," Cardin muttered under his breath as he picked himself up.

"Students, as you can see Mr. Winchester's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Cardin is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match." She turned towards the two boys and nodded. "Well done, both of you." Her eyes then sharpened at Cardin, making the brute squirm. "Please keep improving. In no time, the two of you will be fine huntsmen. Class is dismissed."

Jaune got down from the arena and was greeted by Team JWNB and RRYN.

"That was so cool!" Nora bounced up and down, "I didn't know you can use steal other people's explosion and throw it back at them!"

"Just a simple Dust manipulation and my semblance to turn the tide. It took me a while to learn how to do that."

"Just don't think about stealing my explosions." Nora's expression went serious for a moment. "Or my Ren."

She mumbled the last part, making it difficult for everyone to hear her last sentence.

"What was that last one?"

"Oh, nothing."

"You did great, Jaune." Pyrrha playfully punched him on the shoulder.

Yang also mimicked Pyrrha's action. "Yeah, you managed to steal the spotlight there. I wished I taken a picture of Cardin's face when you tripped him."

"Thank you. It was pretty fun."

"Please. Don't follow that up with a pun." Ruby looked haggard when she mentioned the word, pun. She quickly returned to her cheerful demeanor. "We have Weapon Crafting and Upkeep tomorrow. I talked with Professor Mulberry about reserving extra time for a forge room once we pick a design for your weapon and he said yes!"

"Really? Thanks, Ruby."

"You're welcome." She looked very proud of being thanked.

"It doesn't look like you'll be in any trouble without one either way," Ren noted, deeply impressed with what Jaune was capable of doing without a traditional weapon.

"There's much to discuss, I'm sure." Weiss entered the conversation, "Let's do so during lunch."

"I am a bit hungry." Blake nodded, trailing beside her. Her stomach growling by the thought of all the fish she could eat in the cafeteria.

"Oh yeah. It's almost lunchtime. Lunch should be enjoyable after a sparring match."

* * *

**Pardon our grammar.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Pardon our grammar.**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

Lunch was something everyone looks forward to, for different reasons.

For Blake, the fish sandwiches and filets are something to die for. She never had this sort of high-quality meal back at Menagerie or during her time in the White Fang. Her partner, Weiss, found lunchtime to be the proper time to take her mind off of their workload and simply enjoy a decent meal.

As for Ruby, lunchtime has become her favorite time to show off her weapon diagrams and blueprints to Jaune.

"After seeing what you can do with Dust, I talked with Professor Goodwitch about her weapon and how she conducts her semblance through it." Ruby skimmed through her binder and spilled out numerous sketches. "So, I came up with a conductor's baton hybrid flute. Actually, maybe the tin whistle would be better suited for that. Yes, I researched this part, Yang, and I am proud of it."

"It does look interesting and useful." Jaune picked up one of the sketches and nodded. He may not have taken conducting lessons before, but he can still look like he's conducting and effectively control Dust without it.

He has great control over Dust, but it would be great if he can move Dust around smoothly like a conductor, controlling its flow. To others, it looks like he already achieved a great deal in Dust manipulation. However, he still has a lot to work on, and it would be great if he could find something to channel Dust with for better control.

"Don't tell me you guys are going to make multiple weapons for each of music boy's instruments." If it weren't already bad enough, Yang will have to keep Ruby in line before she goes completely off the roof in weapon making.

Like how she went overboard with Crescent Rose.

"Nah. I think one would –"

"Yes, we are." This is possibly a onetime opportunity to conduct weapon building experiment, and Ruby was not going to let it slip away from her. "Jaune doesn't have a proper weapon right now. He needs one, Yang. All of them."

"I won't argue with that." Yang glanced at everyone around the table. "No one does. I'm just a bit worried that you'll overwork yourself."

"He needs weapons." Ruby flatly replied, ignoring Jaune's assurance that she doesn't have to go that far. "His guitar, lute, ocarina, tin whistle, flute, and lyre. Not sure about his sound synthesizer scroll."

"I compose and remix music with my synthesizer more than using it in a fight," Jaune confirmed, though he can use it just like that to some degree. "And you don't have to go through all that trouble. Just one is fine."

Ruby firmly crossed her arms. "One is not enough. You're missing out a large part of yourself without weaponized versions of your musical instruments."

"Wouldn't too much weight him down?" Weiss countered, deciding to support her team leader a bit on the matter. "Not to mention high upkeeps if his weapons become too complex or demanding."

"Maybe." She'll have to concede to Weiss on those points. "I still think it wouldn't hurt to try at least two of them."

"I'm happy that everyone, especially Ruby, is concern about my safety and wellbeing, but I've been able to get around with my musical instruments for years now. And I do know hand-to-hand combat, a bit." Jaune finished consuming his Grimm shaped chicken nuggets and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Ruby, this weapon matter doesn't have to be too urgent. Don't push yourself too hard, focus on your schoolwork and life first."

Yang shot finger guns at him. "Exactly."

"It is urgent." Ruby pouted.

"More urgent than homework?"

"… We need more free time."

"Speaking of free time." Pyrrha joined in on the conversation. "We have self-directed sparring at 5 pm. Do we have anything we want to go over?"

Jaune tapped the table. "I did want to try sparring with one of you guys today."

"How about a spar with me?"

"Sure." Jaune and Pyrrha fist-bumped each other, confirming their sparring arrangement for the evening. "Don't go easy on me."

"I wouldn't dare."

Nora slammed her palm onto her the table. "Guys! I have a story to tell you! So, there we were… In the middle of the night…"

"It was day." Ren monotonously corrected her.

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were Beowolves."

Everyone somewhat listened in on Nora's story. Yang appeared to be more intrigued by it the most based on her facial expression. But along Nora's storytelling, Jaune felt a mischievous tune coming from his left side. Four tunes, one of them playing the lead.

Cardin and his teammates were making their way towards a lone rabbit faunus girl, most likely intending to bug her.

Jaune narrowed his eyes and took out his tin whistle from his inner vest pocket. "Sorry about this. You guys might want to cover your ears."

His friends did what they are told upon seeing his no longer carefree expression. Blake in particular, sneakily patted her head to put down her hidden faunus ears before covering her human ears. Hang on, does that mean she could hear double the amount?

He mentally shrugged and blew a sharp tune that could be heard throughout the entire cafeteria. Everyone flinched as the sharp sound startled them and turned their attention to the source of the sound.

Among them was one that was more annoyed than Cardin himself, who was shooting daggers at him.

"What was that for?" Nora whispered to Ren, still having his ears closed off.

Jaune sheepishly shook his tin whistle and addressed the people around him. "Sorry about that! Tin whistle needs maintenance." He shook his musical instrument, pretending to see if there's anything loose before getting up from his seat. "Need to check on this. Sorry again! Be right back, you guys."

He winked at his friends and exited the cafeteria.

"Uh…"

His friends were slightly confused by the abrupt events until they saw Cardin trailing after Jaune. The large teenager had switched target from the rabbit faunus to the Jaune, in favor of getting back at the quirky blondie that humiliated him during sparring today.

"Let's help Jauney boy with his problems."

Some of Jaune's teammates and friends were about to get up from their seats, ready to go after Team CRDL.

"I'm going after them," Pyrrha said.

"Same."

Yang stopped them. "Wait, I think Jaune had something planned for those guys. He gave us that knowing wink for a reason."

"But…"

"Well. I suppose we could try putting our trust in his judgment and decision."

"What do you think he's going to do?"

/-/

Cardin and his cronies spotted Jaune down the hallway, near a turn down another corridor.

"Hey Jauney, boy! Wait up!" Cardin shouted, jogging towards the blond boy.

But Jaune didn't seem to hear him and instead, started playing _Forest Maze – Super Mario RPG_ as he turned into the corridor.

"After him!"

Team CRDL sprinted and turned at the corridor, discovering that Jaune had already turned down another corner.

"He's fast."

"But stupid. The dumbo is leading us straight to him."

"This song is really starting to get on my nerve."

"I'll break his stupid flute thing when we're there."

The music started to get louder once Team CRDL managed to pick up the pace. However, they were never able to catch a glimpse of the quirky blond boy and had to rely on their hearing to pursue him. The music was at its loudest, and therefore, the closest when they encountered a doorway on the side of the hallway.

"In there!" Cardin pointed at a doorway. He cracked his knuckles, looking very sure of himself and was about to push open the door until he heard someone cough behind him. He sneered and turned around, finding three girls and several other bystanders staring at them. "Can I help you?"

One of the girls pointed at the sign.

Girl's Bathroom.

Team CRDL felt their face flushing.

"Oh."

They stumbled back and nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of their heads in embarrassment. Fortunately, their saving grace was that the Boy's Bathroom is a few meters away and could act as a reasonable excuse as to why they were about to enter the Girl's Bathroom.

"Our bad." Cardin apologizes, quickly shoving his entire team to the Boy's Bathroom.

/-/

Jaune chuckled to himself while twirling his tin whistle, heading back to the cafeteria. Warping Team CRDL perception was a testimony to his abilities to influence things. He doesn't often use it because of ethics, but when he does get to use it. It's often for a good reason or cause.

And most of the time, it's very amusing to do.

_Hopefully, they'll rethink their actions._

* * *

**Pardon our grammar.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pardon our grammar.**

**Still recovering from my injuries, and the co-author has just one more chapter in the workings. University classes is about to start in a few days and we're bracing ourselves.**

**Also, this fighting scene had some issues. It felt lackluster and we've been trying to make it interesting. (It didn't turn out well either way.)**

* * *

**C****hapter 15:**

"Slide to the left." Powerful gusts of wind dragged Pyrrha to the left. "Slide to the right." No matter how much she tried to hold her ground, Jaune is the one controlling the flow of the fight. And she thought her semblance was unfair. "Take it back now y'all."

"Is it me, or does Jaune's semblance covers everything?" Blake asked her partner, Weiss.

They were watching Pyrrha… Having fun? She appears to be enjoying the struggle, probably because she never fought an opponent as difficult as Jaune. That, or she's into masochism.

Weiss nodded. "It does seem to have a convenient and general use."

It was also the first time they openly witness Pyrrha's semblance, Polarity. Basically, she has control over magnetism which gives her an edge over most of her opponents.

Pyrrha has to close in on her opponent. Her rifle rounds are easily blocked and used against her and she is unable to keep her ground against the musically controlled hurricane. She'll need a way to through his semblance. Suddenly, she had an idea of using her shield like a surfboard to push forth against the wind. Her semblance will allow her to pull her shield against the wind.

Straining her semblance to its limit, Pyrrha launched herself through the fierce wind.

Jaune casually leaned back, narrowly avoiding Pyrrha's blade as it dances in the air. Her sword and spear hybrid weapon were but a blur of yellow and red, relentlessly forcing Jaune to stop playing and dance.

And dancing is something he is good at.

"Guess I'm dancing to your rhythm!" He'll dance along for the time being, but what's important is establishing some distance from his opponent. The perfect opportunity came up when Pyrrha recalled her shield. "Excuse me."

It was hard to move swiftly with a guitar slung over his torso, so he might as well fly towards her. A quick series of musical notes called forth swirling winds that took his feet. Jaune took off the ground and lunged towards Pyrrha, forcing her to raise her shield defensively and extend her weapon into spear mode.

A loud bang could be heard as Jaune's feet connected with Pyrrha's shield. The wind surrounding his feet condensed tightly upon impact before finally bursting out, propelling both of the combatants back. Fierce winds rippled through the arena, annoying his spectating teammates by disheveling their hair.

They will remember that.

Pyrrha skittered back, regaining her balance and immediately going on the defensive as her opponent acrobatically flipped through the air, sending out another wave of sharp winds from his guitar.

"I'm impressed." Weiss was angrily fixing her jumbled hair. "He's holding his own very well even in close combat without a proper weapon."

"His theme seems to revolve around music and dancing." It's common for huntsmen or huntresses to have a certain dress or weapon theme to them. "He must have a good mentor who taught him how to fight and control his semblance."

Back to the battle, Jaune was keeping his distance from Pyrrha all while skillfully evading any of her attacks should things get too close and personal. On some occasion, he'll engage in hand to hand combat not to chip down Pyrrha's aura, but to deflect her attacks.

A few backhands against Pyrrha's blade and a kick to her shield further stall the battle.

To put things into context, Pyrrha wasn't holding back; bravely charging and blocking everything Jaune could throw at her. Unfortunately, the battle was going anywhere, and Pyrrha got the feeling that Jaune was holding back since she saw some of his impressive feats during the initiation.

He might as well read her mind.

"I don't mind soloing the finale." He strummed his guitar at a quick pace rhythm.

Blake and Weiss felt their hairs raise when they heard the familiar tune. "Is that the…?"

"Ready?" His sparring partner responded with a grin, her competitive spirit flaring up. "Cue!"

Green winds sweep through the arena, hoisting Pyrrha and Jaune into the air, reminiscent of the time Team JWNB fought a giant Nevermore in the sky. A rather unpleasant experience for Blake and Weiss, more so for Blake.

"My trauma is coming back to me." Blake clutched herself, trying to contain her shivering even though it wasn't her in the sky. "Four years with him and this phobia."

Weiss silently comforted her partner.

Above the arena, Jaune and Pyrrha were engaged in a fierce dogfight. Whistling sharp winds, and spheres of explosive energy exploded overhead like miniature fireworks. In all honesty, it reminded Blake of some Mistralian animated shows where people can randomly fly and do crazy feats.

/-/

"Are you certain?"

"I'm uncertain." Ozpin quietly pondered on what to make of Jaune Arc. At first, they thought Jaune's semblance has something to do with music manipulating things around him, but it became apparent that it was much more than that. "When he uses his… Power. I felt something familiar every time he uses it. Something like a Maiden."

"… How do we approach this?"

"We'll continue to monitor him. I would recommend being discreet about it."

"That's easier said than done sir." Glynda looked annoyed as she pushed up her glasses. "The boy can read our souls if his word is to be believed." Even Glynda didn't exactly know what he meant by that. "Our plans can easily be revealed."

"It doesn't appear to be perfect, Glynda." If it was, Jaune would have figured out everything already. Not come close to it. It was a blessing that Jaune didn't find it suspicious. "But I understand your concern. What do you suggest?"

"…"

They silently stood in the dimly lit office, wondering what they should do with their slightly off, musically talented student.

* * *

**Pardon our grammar.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This story does need some polishing. Hopefully, practice makes perfect for both of us. **

**Especially me, since I've been writing for a long time and still suck at it.**

**Casual chapter.**

**Pardon our grammar.**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

"Are you telling me that all of Professor Port's story is true?" Weiss looked at Jaune skeptically. She may be a teacher's pet and praise his lecture, but there are some things she just can't take seriously.

It was a warm and sunny day at Beacon Academy, so Team JWNB decided to study outside on the benches. Jaune's scroll was playing faint music in the background that added a soothing effect over their group study session.

Blake glanced at her partner with a disbelieving expression. "You actually listen to that?"

"You don't?"

"Uhhhh."

"This is unacceptable, Blake."

"How do you even stay awake during his lecture?"

Professor Port even named his weapon as Blowhard, which suits his personality. And his lecture. Don't even get the students started on his 'lecture'.

Grimm Studies is nothing more than a time for the professor to boast about his accomplishments and life stories. Make no mistake, there are some interesting and useful tips about the Creatures of Grimm nested in, but the agony of listening to it isn't normally worth it.

A way to subvert this torment is to audio record the lecture. Just don't expect the recorder to last for long.

"Going back to Weiss's question." Jaune interrupted their banter. "Port's stories. I think. Important here. I think… He's telling the truth. It's hard to tell when his soul is emitting jovial and exaggerating tunes that amplifies when he tells his stories."

A soul emits a melody that's possible to describe; albeit very vaguely, but impossible to replicate. For Professor Port's soul, the music is nearly unbearable with the amount of unspeakable exaggerating sounds that stretch beyond his comprehension when the man speaks of his past glories.

"So, this 'soul reading' does have its own limitation." Pyrrha analytically took note of any drawbacks of her teammates' abilities. It helps establish a proper parameter of their capabilities so that others don't force them to overextend in serious situations.

Weiss for example, can't use certain aspects of her glyphs. She's unable to use her summoning glyph and has difficulties with her Time Dilation glyphs.

"Yeah. It isn't clear cut sometimes." Interpreting music isn't easy if anyone was wondering. There are many things that can go over one's head, musician or not.

"That's interesting and all, but we have an assignment to finish before the end of the day."

Grimm Studies homework. Boring and easy if the assignments are from the books, or outright impossible if it's from Professor Port's lecture.

"What did Professor Port do to stop that swarm of Lancers?" The Creatures of Grimm known as Lancers, are wasp-like Grimm that typically swarm their enemies. "Tree sap? I'm allergic to that stuff."

Weiss opened her mouth but paused, uncertain. Blake looked at her partner with amusement.

"I see you didn't listen to his lecture."

"Quiet you. Just… Give me a moment to remember."

"Let's come back to this question later." Pyrrha scrolled down to the next question. The next one is from a different section, asking about older Grimm and their behaviors. "This one asks about Beowolves and Ursai. 'How do a Beowolf and Ursa become an Alpha and Major in their respective order?' It's on the back of the worksheet."

"This is elementary stuff. Everyone knows that." Their assignment is really erratic at times. The same could be said for most of their professors like Port and Oobleck. "A Beowolf and Ursa can become an Alpha and Major as they grow older. By remaining alive, the Creatures of Grimm gains more intelligence and strength."

Everyone wrote that answer down.

"Is there a well-documented observation where they estimated the exact years a Grimm can become alpha, major, or something?"

"Not that I am aware of. Observing Grimm is an extremely dangerous task, especially over an extended time period. We don't even know how fast they can mature."

Pyrrha nodded. "There are too many things we simply don't know about Grimm despite encountering them for centuries. Possibly even millennia."

"And I can't imagine anyone willing to go out and observe them like biologists."

"I can easily imagine Professor Port doing just that. Prowling and observing." Jaune chuckled, "But I can't imagine him doing it for long."

The Creatures of Grimm are a fascinating subject to Jaune. There's just something about the monsters that baffles him. Maybe it's their surprisingly divine origins, or maybe its because that despite the Creatures of Grimm not having a soul, they still emit a tune.

The younger Grimm is akin to one playing every single instrument in existence without form and destroying said musical instruments in the process. The older ones are the complete opposite, eventually forming a sinister undertone that's consistent throughout all older Grimm. All of them.

That isn't to say that older Grimm has the same tune. Rather, the basic musical form is the same. If anything, all older Grimm are internally unique, more so than humans and faunus.

Perhaps he should study them up close. It might reveal some interesting aspects he can incorporate into his music.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha waved a hand over his face. "Are you okay?"

He blinked. "Sorry. Which question we were going over?"

* * *

**When I saw the draft, I thought... Don't go Dr. Merlot on me, Jaune.**

**Pardon our grammar.**


End file.
